Modern farming practices strive to increase yields of agricultural fields. Technological advances of planters allow for better agronomic characteristics at the time of planting, such as providing more accurate seed depth, improved uniformity of seed depth across the planter, and improved accuracy of in-row seed spacing. To reduce operating expenses, farm equipment is operated at relatively faster travel speeds, which reduces the amount of operating time to complete certain tasks. When operating equipment at faster travel speeds, it can be important to maintain the quality of operation and good agronomic characteristics that can be achieved while operating at relatively slower operating speeds. This can be especially difficult to accomplish during planting, which requires precise seed depth placement and spacing accuracy in order to maintain a good seed environment. Furthermore, a single field can have yield performance inconsistencies between different areas of the field. That is because a field can have a wide variety of soil types and management types or zones, such as irrigated and non-irrigated zones in different areas. Seed companies are developing multiple varieties of each of their seed product types to optimize yield in these different areas. The different seed varieties offer improved performance characteristics for different types of soil and management practices. Efforts have been made to plant multiple varieties of a particular seed product type in different areas of fields with different soil types or management zones. These efforts include planters that have different bulk fill hoppers and require the reservoir for each seed meter to be completely cleaned out or planted out before a different seed variety can be delivered to the seed meters. Some planters allow for planting two varieties and include ancillary row units or two separate and distinct seed meters at every row unit.